Rumors and Espionage
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Es posible que Amane Yuuchiro esconde el más grande de los secretos, tanto así que logra llamar la atención de Hiragi Shinoa, que con sus increíbles habilidades de "convencimiento", embarca en esta travesía, a Sangu Mitsuba, ella solo quiere regresar a terminar los deberes en vez de jugar al agente secreto.#OneShot#MikaYuu#Yaoi#AU


**Hola, un gusto, *inserte reverencia* 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio, esta es la primera vez que escribió un poco de MikaYuu y de Seraph of the End, la emoción del momento X9, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes de Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Kagami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era ridículo hacer esto, lo presintió en cuanto, aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Hiragi Shinoa, solo a ella se le ocurría un plan tan estúpido e infantil.

\- Aunque también es mi culpa… - se sonrojo, acomodando aquellos lentes obscuros – por caer en su juego

\- Lo perdemos, Mitsuba-san, date prisa - esa era Shinoa, jalándole de la mano para seguir a cierto chico de cabellera azabache y ojos color esmeralda.

* * *

 _La hora del almuerzo finalmente llego, además de su estómago que con un gruñido se lo recordó, no le tomo dos segundos salir del salón de clases con su comida en mano._

 _A penas dio vuelta en un pasillo, vio a cierto joven recibir la quinta declaración de la semana, y como siempre ponía su cara de idiota… aunque bueno ya la tiene, por eso no puede poner otra, es lo que piensa su espectadora silenciosa._

 _Ve a la valiente chica alejarse de él, después de entregarle la carta, pero, ¿enserio?, ir a hablar de frente y nada más para entregarla una carta donde seguro declaraba todos sus sentimientos por un chico que ni siquiera sabe usar el japonés correctamente a pesar de estar ya en preparatoria, eso debía ser malo._

 _\- Vigilando a la competencia, muy inteligente Mitsuba-san – le cubrió la boca, saliendo a tropezones de la zona, no necesitaba malentendidos y menos con Yuushiro._

 _\- Asegurándose de estar a salvo y que el azabache no las descubriera, dejo ir a Shinoa, gran error_

 _\- Un gran plan, huir antes de que el objetivo se dé cuenta de tu presencia. Sin duda el amor… es una guerra cruel – Mitsuba tuvo un escalofrió al ver a la pequeña chica con esa sonrisa y confianza en sus palabras_

 _\- ¡Cierra la boca! aquí la única interesada en el estúpido de Amane ¡eres tú! – señalo acusadoramente a Shinoa, ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió analizando las palabras de Mitsuba_

 _\- Sin duda alguna – levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha – eres el tipo de rival de amor que he estado buscando. Pero te aseguro que no soy tan piadosa como con las demás chicas. – una especie de fuego rodeo a Hiragi – El amor es una guerra cruel_

 _\- Shinoa… esto ya dejo de ser divertido… desde… ¡NUNCA! – la Hiragi soltó la carcajada y se disculpó con Mitsuba, la de coletas masajeo sus sienes y fue a buscar una banca para sentarse y comer._

 _\- ¿Y que tenemos hoy para comer? – pregunto curiosa viendo el almuerzo de la de coletas, y ella inmediatamente lo alejo – vamos, Mitsuba-san no seas tacaña – pero la rubia no cambio de opinión. – bueno, que se le va hacer – mordió su emparedado, dando fin al divertido ambiente, según ella, para comenzar un casi eterno silencio… que termino cuando la peli morada trago su bocado – no tienes curiosidad_

 _\- ¿Curiosidad? – dio un sorbo al jugo – dime, de pequeña te caíste de la cuna, y eso causo un serio retraso en tus capacidades mentales, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Jajaja que graciosa eres Mitsuba-san, justo lo que se esperaba de mi verdadera y única rival por Yuu-san. Después de todo un amor apasionado como este no es algo que ocurre todos los días. – levanto el brazo haciendo su mano un puño – No crees, que resulta emocionante_

 _\- Con un demonio, Shinoa si no tienes nada interesante que decir, ya guarda silencio – la peli morada rio, era tan divertido jugar con la de coletas_

 _\- Bueno, dejando a un lado nuestra rivalidad. Nunca te has preguntado ¿porque Yuu-san no sale con alguna de las chicas que se le declaran?_

 _\- Honestamente… NO, y me da lo mismo – dio un gran trago a la botella de jugo, para hacerse un bigote con los rastros del líquido – además Amane es un idiota busca problemas_

 _\- Eso es parte de la encantadora personalidad de Yuu-san – Mitsuba rodo los ojos y arrojo la botella ya vacía al cesto de la basura, atenta a lo que estuviera por decir Shinoa – no has escuchado de ese rumor sobre él_

 _\- ¿Un rumor de Amane?, ¿porque eso ya no me sorprende? – rasco su nuca, pensando en que podría ser_

 _\- Por supuesto. Según fuentes confiables, Amane Yuuchiro-san mantiene una relación en secreto con un estudiante de otra institución – Mitsuba asintió, y alzo una ceja en señal de y eso a mí que – es Hyakuya Mikaela_

 _\- Hyakuya Mikaela… ¡¿QUE?!_

* * *

Después de aquello, Shinoa le mostro varias fotografías, donde el par estaba en parques, el centro comercial, visitando un orfanato y con algunos niños, la verdad eso no era algo fuera de lo común, podría juzgar el rumor como el intento de algún idiota por molestar a Amane. Lo verdaderamente importante para Mitsuba yacía en la posible amistad de Yuushiro con Mikaela, porque para ella y toda la escuela es poco creíble que un idiota busca pelitos sea amigo o conocido de Hyakuya Mikaela, aquel chico es conocido por todo el país, por ser uno de los estudiantes más brillantes, además de asistir a una escuela de elite, a la cual solo se puede ingresar de dos maneras, ser un genio como Hyakuya o el heredero de una enorme fortuna, algo así como Shinoa, pero según ella a su familia no le interesa tener relación alguna con instituciones como las manejadas por Krull Tepes.

\- Esto es toda una aventura, ¿no crees? – dijo Shinoa escondida detrás de un buzo y viendo con unos binoculares al azabache comprar juguetes, por su parte Mitsuba trataba de esconderse en el saco que fue obligada a usar como parte de su disfraz de espía, la gente se les quedaba viendo como si fueran un par de locas o acosadoras. – ¡Agáchate o te vera! – sin delicadeza alguna tomo su brazo haciendo que cayera y se golpeara contra el buzón

\- ¡Shi-no-a!

\- Shh – le cubrió la boca, señalándole que Yuushiro se alejaba de la tienda, con algunas bolsas en mano. Shinoa no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras él, llevando arrastras a la pobre de Mitsuba que se cubría la nariz con una mano, posiblemente la tenía rota, porque la sangre estaba escurriendo.

Caminaron y se escondían en los lugares más ridículos, gracias a Shinoa, ¿Cómo fue siquiera posible usar a una viejecita como escudo?, pobre mujer parecía un poco asustada después de que la dejaron ahí. La persecución siguió por otras tres horas, Mitsuba observo la hora en el reloj, las 5 P.M., sino volvía a casa temprano no podría terminar la ridícula tarea de Guren, además de estudiar para el examen que hará y donde él no estará presente… como siempre.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó en que Shinoa detuvo el paso, y termino chocando con la pequeña chica para finalmente caer al suelo. La peli morada señalo que guardara silencio y viera a Yuushiro entrar al orfanato que le mostro en las fotografías tomadas de su fuente confiable

\- ¿Entramos?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – la peli morada saco una cámara, y Mitsuba se preguntó dos cosas, la estuvo cargando todo este tiempo y donde rayos la escondió. – Es hora de la verdad.

Un pensamiento normal, o por lo menos el de Mitsuba era que, Shinoa se escondería detrás de la pared a un lado de la entrada, en cambio se quitó el disfraz y corrió para gritar fuerte y claro "Te atrape Yuu-san" y comenzar a tomarle fotografías a diestra y siniestra, además de que el Amane estaba con Hyakuya, eso simplemente lo empeoro

\- Shinoa, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! – grito a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de las personas dentro del orfanato. Shinoa bajo la cámara y señalo a Yuushiro y luego a Mikaela, el azabache se puso nervioso, algo estaba penando esa chica, algo para sacarlo de sus casillas. – ¿y bien?

\- No puedes ocultarlo por más que quieres. Mitsuba-san y yo, hemos hecho un largo y peligroso viaje para llegar aquí – la de coletas bufo, si por largo y peligroso se refería a caminar por más de tres horas, bajo el sol de la tarde con gruesos sacos como disfraz, además de asustar a las personas durante el trayecto y terminar con una pequeña hemorragia nasal por su culpa [de Shinoa], entonces lo calificaría como un largo y peligroso viaje, tal vez más ridículo y raro. Salió del escondite saludando a Amane con normalidad – Admítelo, Yuu-san, no tienes a donde correr – Mikaela que estaba al lado de Yuushiro simplemente permanecía callado, y viendo a las dos chicas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, yo no escondo nada.

\- Claro que sí. Escondes tu relación prohibida con Hyakuya Mikaela-san. Pero, eso no me importa Yuu-san, tú eres mi amigo y te sigo apreciando a pesar de tu amor imposible. – Amane se sonrojo y comenzó a gritar y mover los brazos de manera muy cómica, por cierto, negando cualquier idea que estuviera formando en su pequeña mente retorcida – Ya… entiendo tu sorpresa, y eso se debe… a que eres el _Uke_ en la relación!

\- ¡NO LO SOY! – grito rojo hasta las orejas, además de temblarle las manos por tener a Mikaela escuchando tremendas tonterías

\- Yuu-san, las características de tu personalidad además de aspecto físico y respuestas corporales, coinciden perfectamente con el tipo de _Uke Tsundere_ que eres, o que has llegado a ser. – molesto él se dispuso a caminar hasta donde Shinoa, pero fue detenido de inmediato por Mikaela, la peli morada seguía con su trabajo de fotógrafa

\- ¿Mika?

\- Sera mejor que yo aclare el malentendido, tu estas muy irritable. Por cierto – señalo al edificio – Akane-chan y los niños te están viendo, recuerda que prometimos no causarles problemas – Yuushiro asintió, rascando su mejilla derecha. Se acercó a la Hiragi e hizo una pequeña reverencia, la cual correspondió, además de inteligente, educado, pensó la chica haciendo la nota mental – Me di cuenta que conoces mi nombre, pero me presentare de nuevo, Hyakuya Mikaela, un gusto conocerte Hiragi-san

\- Oh, vamos solo dime Shinoa, Hiragi Shinoa. Un gusto Mikaela-san, y dime tu y Yuu-san se conocen desde hace mucho

\- Si, casi como hermanos se podría decir – Shinoa asintió – pero solo eso, no hay ningún otro tipo de relación entre Yuu-chan y yo

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Por supuesto, si fuera así, tu serias la primera en saberlo, a Yuu-chan no se le da bien guardar secretos de ese tipo se altera con mucha más facilidad – explico Mikaela con total serenidad, Shinoa lo vio un momento y luego a Yuushiro

\- ¿Y qué hacen los dos viniendo a este lugar?, siempre van a lugares como parques de diversiones o el centro comercial

\- Shinoa, ¿nos espías?

\- No, solo soy una mujer que desea conocer la verdad.

\- En ese caso, déjame explicártelo de la siguiente manera

Por su parte Mitsuba, fue con Yuushiro entregándole los ridículos disfraces de Shinoa y disculpándose por el malentendido, y que no hiciera caso de la Hiragi, seguro que había comido algo podrido. Eso si antes de retirarse solo pregunto porque conocía a Mikaela.

\- ¿Amigos del jardín de niños?, ya veo, me sorprendes Amane – sonrió de lado con cierta sorna en sus palabras – nunca imagine que una sabandija como tú, podría ser amigo de un chico tan educado como Hyakuya, la realidad es mucho más sorprendente y perturbadora que la fantasía. – escucho al chico gruñir y listo para iniciar una pelea verbal, desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo para él – No olvides la tarea y estudiar, después de todo, eres amigo de todo un cerebro andante, no le hagas quedar mal. Hasta mañana – se encamino a la salida del orfanato, ignorando a Yuushiro y a Shinoa que dio por concluida su divertida conversación con Mikaela

* * *

Yuushiro salió del baño con una toalla sobre la cabeza, para secar su cabello, tomo asiento en el sillón encendiendo el televisor.

\- ¿Terminaste la tarea?

\- Si mamá Mika… prometo que hoy me dormiré temprano – Hyakuya le dio un golpecito en la cabeza

\- Ya madura Yuu-chan

\- Cállate, suficiente tuve con el regaño de Akane por la llegada de Shinoa y Mitsuba. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Shinoa para que se fuera tan tranquila? – Amane conocía a la perfección a Hiragi, y cuando la oportunidad para atormentarlo se le presentara, ella no la desaprovecharía. Esa chica es igual o más molesta que Guren.

\- No mucho – tomando asiento al lado de Yuushiro, ayudándole a quitarse los restos de agua del cabello – solo que somos amigos desde niños, que siempre venias a jugar al orfanato, y venimos seguido a ayudar desde que la encargada fue hospitalizada - para Amane eso significaba quitarse un gran peso de los hombros, por ahora no necesitaba a Shinoa detrás de él pidiendo explicaciones por la supuesta relación romántica entre Mika y él – también que le dije no estamos saliendo… por ahora

\- ¡¿HE?!, ¿QUÉ, QUE?

\- Oh vamos, Yuu-chan tu sabes que me amas. Pero no te preocupes yo soy todo un caballero y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que admitas tus apasionados sentimientos por mí.

\- Mika… hazme un favor… ¡YA MUERETE!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Esto fue un pequeño intento de MikaYuu algo cómico (?), por así decirlo, fue difícil, pero no estuvo tan mal.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima… o tal vez pronto, X9**


End file.
